Spoiled Rotten
by CJ44
Summary: Being Bella Swan is like being a celebrity.So when she catches the eye of Jacob Black (who's harboring a secret.)It's expected.But people and supernatural forces wish to tear them apart.Will they make it?And can Bella shine where the lights are dimmed?
1. Being the new girl REVISED

Okay 2nd fanfic and I love it but I haven't gotten many reviews on my other story so I decided to write a new one. Yes it will be awesome and so here it is oh memories are in bold thoughts in italic restarted story had a lot of grammatical errors.

BPOV

**Flashback**

**"So you're saying that I'm changing schools?" I question my mother Renee**

**"Yes." She sighs "But it's going to be a good change you'll make new friends, spend quality time with your father and plus isn't Forks the home of that book that millions of people love?**

**"Mom that's beside the point. I haven't seen him in how many years? And now you just want to uproot my entire life and ship me off? I have friends, a boyfriend, A Life!**

**I know I'm no poster child but I can change mom." **

**"Hun it's not you that's the problem. What type of life is there for a child? You have no constant no security. On the move every few months." She sighs and continues using her words carefully **

" **We were going to have to move anyway because Phil is touring and I've sold the house and I want to be with him ****.****Baby this is good for you. You've been apart from your father for 8 years and you've forgotten your dad it's time"**

**I sigh and say "Okay"**

**End Flashback**

So that's how I Isabella Marie Swan got to this town of Forks Washington.

I begged my mom to at least let me drive down here in my gold colored 2008 Mustang V6 deluxe convertible and she agreed.

I know it makes me sound like a snob but I can't help it that I admire nice things.

My family (whatever that is) is rich so I like nice things, just because you're smart doesn't mean you can't look hot being it.

I sport a pair of white ripped skinny jeans, a purple tube top, some knee high purple boots & a leather jacket.

I consider changing. I'm not exactly, prepared for this weather.

But instead I smile and think of how Charlie's going to freak when he sees me. My father Charlie Swan is the chief of Forks and my mom is a Quileute hippie.

the chief of Forks and my mom is a Quileute hippie.

My hair is in a tight bun and my bangs are neatly styled and curled to the front of my face but my stunning Louis Vuitton's millionaire shades seal the deal, which makes me look really hot.

I fix my lip gloss and pout my lips a little bit.

As I drive into Forks I pull into Charlie's driveway and breathe slowly.

Then a few moments later a knock came at my window. I roll down my deep tinted windows to see who it was.

As I roll it down I am welcomed by the smiling face of my dad Charlie Swan.

"Hey Bells" he says putting his arm behind his head in a nervous form.

I open my door and basically jump into my dad's arms giving him the tightest, hug I can bear.

_What? Okay I know I said I was unhappy about moving here and that I haven't seen him in forever but he's still my father and I kind of missed him._

"I missed you daddy" I whisper in his ear.

I can feel him smile as he says "I missed you too Bells."

I wake up on first day of school and go to my closet where I organized the stuff from my old room which arrived yesterday.

I look through my closet trying to decide what to wear.

I finally set my mind on a multi-colored vintage halter top and jeggings with espadrille sandals.

After I'm done with my morning essentials; shower, brushing teeth, and putting on lingerie, I pull my hair out of the curlers.

I smile to myself in the mirror as I styled it to the side of my head down my shoulder.

Then I apply lip balm to my lips & wait five minutes and apply lip gloss to give my lips moist soft feeling.

Then I give myself 'smoky eyes' with eyeliner.

As I run back to my closet to grab my Louis Vuitton mahina Hong Kong and my coach good luck charm Phil bought me.

As I pull into La push high I survey the area to see the lay of the land.

I speed into the parking lot roaring my engine a few times in the parking spot to announce my arrival.

I take my time opening the door and setting my feet on the gravel I grab my clutch and a random English book from the backseat of my car and catwalk my way into the school building.

I'm not going to lie I love the spotlight and as long as I'm in it nobody gets hurt.

As I reach to open the door another hand claps over mine I turn to face my attacker and see the most beautiful face I've ever seen.

"Hey Gorgeous. Let me get that for you" I smirk regaining my confidence

"Thanks"I walk in uninterested no matter how hot he is.

"Hey wait up!" He says catching up to me.

"I'm Jacob Black but all my friends call me Jake."

I smirk and reply "Well better go catch up them then because they sure aren't here"

He chuckles deep throaty and manly. "Touché. So you're gorgeous and you have a good sense of humor anything else?"

"Look unless you're planning your own funeral. Get away from me before I taser your ass and you become half as smart as Ben Franklin was."

"Ouch harsh I'm sorry for interrupting your groove Princess."

_**How did you like it click that little button at the bottom of the screen and review I hope you all enjoyed PLEASE REVIEW**__**.**_


	2. Can't get her out my head

_**Great reviews guys enjoy I want to thank you for taking a chance on my story you are Awesome!Also this chapter is in Jacob's POV**_

_**Jacob's POV**_

That girl. That GIRL! She's the only thing that's been on my mind lately I want to kill her. I want to kiss her. Mostly I want to fuck the hell out of her. Yeah yeah I know there's a thin line between love and hate but I just met her so I can't be in love with her right? Right? I'm so up in my thoughts I don't hear Mr. Higgins ask me "Mr. Black would you care to enlighten us on the war of 1812?" "The war of 1812 was a military conflict fought between the forces of the U.S and those of The British Empire. The Americans declared war in 1812 for several reasons, including a desire for expansion into the expansion of territory of the Northwest."

"Very good Mr. Black" I think about the girl the rest of class and decide to find out her name. So I go to the school gossip Rachel Tinsley who's standing by her locker with the new girl and about a bazillion guys are watching them. Or should I say HER."Hey Jesse" I say getting close to her using the nickname I gave her when I dated her did her and left her last year. "Hi Jake I heard you and the guys are having another one of your elite bonfires this Sunday. Am I finally supposed to be expecting an invitation?" she says getting a googly-eyed and pressing her nicely sized breasts into my chest.

"You know I can't do that baby. But I would if I could." I turn look directly at The Girl and say "But Paul and Embry are having a party this Saturday you two should come." Jessica remembers the fact that we've not been alone for these few minutes and turns to face her "Oh I'm sorry Bella this is ~" "Don't bother" she interrupts "I've already met this idiot and won't like to meet again so if you excuse me Jessica here's my number call me tonight kay?"

And with that she slips the note into Jessica's hands and walks away. "Jesse wanna hang out later?" I say pressing her against the locker while expertly slipping the note from between her fingers."Yeah." she says taking the bait to my obvious booty call. With that I leave out of school to the woods where I phase to clear my head. I skip school the rest of the day and then I go home at around eight after a long day of patrols and get on the phone to call Bella. _Ring Ring _"Hello?"

_**How was it? Did I capture his mind nicely? Is it awesome review and tell me if you liked it hated it or even thought it was okay click that little button and all will be better**_


	3. Chap 3 part 1

_**Chapter three is a big one it's in two parts kay?just read on to see its importance presummary: Jacob decides to corner Bella and demand her problem WARNING: LEMONS Oh and Bella's POV partly and then Jacob's.**_

_**BPOV**_

"Hello?" I repeat again "Hi umm..is this Bella?" "Yes it is and who's this?" "It's me gorgeous" I hang up immediately. I stop my stretching and decide to go for a run. Wearing no makeup, my hair in a high ponytail and wearing a sports bra and yoga pants. As I'm running with my iPod in my ears I feel as if I'm being watched. I take one bud out my ear and look around and see a brief glimpse of russet colored fur. I brush it off and continue my run.

_**JPOV**_

_Goddamn it I thought I would be able to resist her but I couldn't. So I followed her all the way here. I decide I have to say something. So I unphase and pull on my shorts deciding to leave my shirt off to persuade her a little more. As I walk out of the shaded part of the woods to the trail she was taking I call her name _"Bella." _When she turns around and just looks at me I decide that's enough of a go-ahead._

_I grab her arm and pull her to me while looking in her eyes and say_ "I WANT you NOW_" I pull her face to mine and kiss her. Then press my jean-clad dick closer to her to show her how hard she makes me. I hear her gasp and the huge bulge in my shorts. She decides to take control at that moment and grabs the hooks to my shorts._

"Meet me at my house in fifteen and be prepared for me to rock your world." _She chuckles and sprints away from me before I think to grab even though being a werewolf it's not the hardest thing. The games are on Bella Swan._

_**BPOV**_

_I almost had sex with him in the woods. I have to promise myself I will never lose control like that again especially after what happened with Edward_

_**Flashback**_

"_**Bella!" Edward screamed after his 3**__**rd**__** orgasm. "Nobody make you feel like that but me right baby?"**__**He**__**nods "Just you and that weed. Hand it over." I smile and say "Edward don't you wanna quit for today? You've already had 4 fixes today I think that's enough" I turn to face him and I feel a huge pain across my face. Next thing I know I'm sitting in the middle of a room with doctors looking at me with my mom and Phil looking hurt. **_

_**Apparently Edward punched me and I hit the back of my head with the corner of a table. I had blood all over me and a brief state of amnesia. **_

_**End Flashback**_

I pull my hair out of its ponytail and quickly wrap it in a bun to keep it out the way when I do my thing. I pull on a green lingerie set. Then I pull on white shorts flip flops and a tank. When I'm finished applying my makeup I hear a knock at the door. I walk to the door and open it .He smiles and puts his arm out to grab my shirt but I put a hand on his naked chest.

"Two things: Just because we're doing this does not mean we're together. In fact I absolutely hate you." He nods and says "hmmm" while kissing the nape of my neck. I sigh and say "Number two nobody. And I mean not even some deaf one one is to know about this. Understand?" He nods and with that he picks me up and carries me upstairs. I can get used to this I think to myself.

_**Like it sorry about the delay but it's gonna be so worth it….Oh and please please review so I know whether or not to continue PLEASE!**_


	4. Chapter 3 part two

_**I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 part one here comes part two and the lemons you've been waiting for oh and Bella's POV**_

He drops me onto the bed and a smile while taking off his cut-off shorts to show a very erect member and crawls onto my bed and kneels between my legs and motions for my turn. I take off my shirt and shorts expertly. After removing my bra and panties.

He lowers his head to my freshly shave pussy but I yank him back up "Wow hold your horses there cowboy we'll get to that another time." "Oh so there will be another time?" he asks blowing on it and making me crazy. "Jacob?" I say the blowing stops immediately "Yes?"

"I need you in me now." He sticks his humongous finger in me that is bigger than Edward dick was it fills me completely and he pumps it in and out and every few seconds he takes his finger and sucks it that makes my body wild. After about ten pumps I cum and it takes to a level that high that I had couldn't reach.

I hear him crawl up my bed and position himself and my entrance he pause and looks at me for the okay. "Please" I say it comes out a whisper. He comes in in one fast movement and fills me to the hilt. He thrusts in and out and in and out. "Jacob!" I scream having my fifth climax for the night and Jacob comes all in me.

Both of exhausted we collapse on my bed and I put my head on his chest and say "That was great. But Charlie will be home soon so….." He looks at me his expression dark "You're THE worst person in human history you know that right?" I scoff and say "What'd you expect that once you fucked me you and I would be together?"

"Yeah that's how it usually works in the world Bella." "Well that's not how I see it have you dated each girl you fucked?" He replies "I don't have to take this shit they're lots of girl who already have their panties in a wad for me." He grabs his shorts and pulls them up and puts his shoes on. "Oh you think you're gonna leave your not going anywhere." I run to my door while pulling on my clothes and lock it.

"Move" he says starting to get angry "Not until we talk I told you I don't want a relationship I just want a good fuck every once in awhile. Ugh! You make me sooooo UGH get OUT now! I won't let you just walk in here and breakdown all I've worked for I've been hurt and I won't be hurt EVER again. So leave me like everyone else does."

I'm crying now and although I try to put on my tough exterior I always have but I can't. I once one wall came down they all came down. I haven't cried since the day Renee and I left home. Jacob was staring at me and then he walks to me and hugs me. No squeezing or kissing.

"No I'm sorry. I can't DO this. I won't. Can't. Can you leave? Please?" He nods and leaves. I cry for the second time in nine years.

_**Love it? Hate it? Tell me Please review **_


	5. Closet sex

_**Sorry for the delay my fave story on fanfic 'fawning over swan' by lillicriket was put on hold so I was bummed out for awhile please review I would like to know what you all think of this story.**_

_As I walk through the woods I see Jacob but not in the way you usually see him he's a wolf again and he's groaning in pain. I start to cry and run to him but just as I'm a few feet away a pale man approaches you "You smell so good dear." And just by the way he says it I realize it wasn't meant as a compliment. I try to step past him but he moves faster than any human should. The next thing I know he snaps Jacob's neck. _

I wake up breathing fast and I'm all sweaty. I walk to the bathroom and take a shower. Afterwards I look at the clock and see it's 7:10 a.m. so I put on my jogging clothes and go for a run since I still got some time to kill before I gotta get ready for school. I head downstairs and see Charlie's gone. He left a note on the fridge that read

_Bells,_

_Had to head out for work we need to talk go to school today no more skipping._

I decide not to jog and to get dressed instead. I pull on a black mini skirt with a pink tube top with a push up bra and pink wedge sandals. I put on my shades and head out for school. In the middle of chemistry I get a text from Jacob it reads:

I need you NOW skip English and meet me in the Janitor's closet on the second floor.

I smile as the bell rings I text back

You know I'll be there see ya.

I smile as I walk out. As I walk on the second floor of the school I see the Janitor's closet door's open just a smidge I know from previous days with Jacob that it's really deep as a classroom. He pulls me and starts his assault while pinning me under him. I whimpered under his body, the assault coupled with his purely lustful groans was enough to cause a pool to form in your panties. My leg instinctually wrapped around his waist forcing his body harder against yours. I needed release now.

I felt his hand come between me; trail up my thigh and beneath my panties. My head slammed hard against the wall as his forefinger entered me and his thumb circled my tender bud. My hips on their own accord rocked against his intrusion and with the friction came an instant waterfall of pure pleasure. I moaned loudly as my climax filled me and just as I felt myself coming down, I felt the fabric of my panties being ripped from my body and the heat of his thick firm erection press against my very wet eager folds. The tip of his head now trailing down my valley and resting just at my entrance as he finishes

My body hitches up on the wall as he press into me so hard I can almost feel the tip hit the top of my stomach. My walls instantly clench around him as his hands rest on my hips and his body sits firming deep within me.

I'm inclined to just enjoy the ride but seeing as he was the commander of the ride earlier, I think it's only fit you take control now. I lean into his neck, my lips slightly grazing his earlobe as I say "Let me show you just how much I enjoy exclusivity".

I muster my strength, bracing my palms against the wall and push off. He momentary loses his footing and we both fall to the ground of the oversized closet, his body still resting deeply inside me as I straddle his waist. My hands are placed firmly on his chest as my hips rock against his. The dangling light bulb that hangs above our heads is swinging strongly back and forth providing little light but just enough for me to see he enjoys your ride.

I lean back as I rotate my hips, his firmness tapping every wall inside of me as I circle while his hands grip tightly to my waist. I can feel your walls collapsing around him and my body destined for yet another climatic release. As I increase your rhythm, he in turn lifts and descends his waist, pushing harder and deeper inside of me as I rock up and down on top of him. My sensitive bud smacks against his firm pelvis and the double stimulation sends me over the edge.

He doesn't allow me a moment of rest as he rises, pulls my tube top down along my waist and scoops my breast out of my bra and takes it fully into his lips. My hands come around his neck and press him firmly too me as I continue to rock on top of him. I can feel him swell within me just as I am about to claw my way through yet another orgasm.

Just as I'm about to hit the peak I feel him pull away. My eyes shoot open but before I can question his departure, I feel his hand come upon your shoulders and force me onto my back. I can feel the outlines of his shoes that line the closet floors as he comes back up between my legs, rises my right leg up over his shoulders and claims my body once again. The feel of his firmness as it pushes harder and deeper into me causes my body to meet the ultimate end as we both moan and cry as the mutual pleasure fills us both.

We both tremble under its intensity and marvel at its grandeur as his movements slow down and we both try to regain our breath.

His body finally collapses into mine and for a moment we can feel both our hearts beating erratically in unison. After a few minutes he pulls up and just hovers over you. "Wanna get out of here?" he asks I nods and we both put our clothes back on. We leave out the closet walking hand and hand out the school. But again my dream pops up in my head.

_**How'd you like that lemon REVIEW!**_


	6. THE 'L' WORD

_Hey guys so sorry for the big break from this story. But thank you for the constructive criticism and thanks Lillicriket I was psyched to hear feedback from you but anyway I'll get on with the story love you guys!_

_**JPOV**_

'_She obviously decided not to avoid all that happened yesterday_._'_ I think to myself. _'She's not going to avoid it for long' _I try to block out my thoughts and casually stroll through the woods hand in hand but I can't.

"Bella."

"Yes?" She replies cautiously.

"I want to know what happened yesterday." I say

"Look. Can we just move on? Please?" She practically begs.

" I'm tired of this bull shit!" I let go of her hand and stand in front of her.

"So leave me then. You obviously don't give a shit. I thought you had plenty of girl who wet their panties for you? Why don't you go bother them?" She screams in my face.

"Because I can't! I FUCKING can't. I LOVE you and I know it sounds like bullshit but I do.I can't goes 2 minutes without thinking bout you. Your body. Your eyes. Your-" I walk closer to her and stop 3 inches from her face. "Do you feel the way I do?"

_**BPOV**_

_His face is merely inches from mine. He's looking straight in my eyes looking for an answer. What do I do? Okay I think about him all the time but mostly about the things I want to do to him._

I grab his face and kiss him. After a few moments he breaks away.

"I have something to tell you. If we're going to be together…You're gonna have to know. Meet me on the reservation by the sign at midnight I'll show you there." He breathes.

I can't even reply I just nod.

Later on that day Charlie comes home and sees my fatal attempt to cook dinner.

"Bells. Sweetheart you don't have to cook. You're about as good a cook as I am." He chuckles while saying.

"Dad. I wanted to cook for you." But we end up ordering out. Eventually he sends me to bed.

And at around 11:30 I climb out my window into the night to see what the future holds.

_**Hey so loved it? Hated it? Constructive criticism? I don't care just REVIEW! **_


	7. Who the let the wolves out?

_Hey this chapter is gonna be good. Oh and thoughts are in italics .Enjoy_

_**JPOV**_

'_She was late' _was all I could think. I was pacing in the woods when I heard her.

"Jacob?" She yelled. I hadn't heard her car so she must've walked here.

I didn't bother yelling to her so I came up behind her and tickled her.

"Hey" she said turning around to face me. "Where's your shirt?" she asks looking at my chest.

"Never mind about that. We have to go." I say tugging her hand.

"Wait. In the woods?" She looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Please baby." She sighs but follows me.

_**BPOV**_

He led us into a clearing. It was beautiful. HE was beautiful.

"Bella." His voice was barely a whisper.

"I'm going to show you something. Something life changing. Just promise me that you won't freak."

I try to speak but instead I nod. He walks a few feet away from me and strips.

"I didn't know we were stripping." I make a move to take my top off but he shakes his head.

"Just me Bella." The next thing I know he's gone. Well that's not very accurate there's a wolf in his place.

No not a wolf a bear. No it couldn't be there was too many wolf features.

It was russet colored and huge. But those _eyes _I knew those eyes.

"Jacob." I said nervously. As I approached I KNEW I don't know how but I knew I was safe.

He nodded at me and motioned for me to come closer.

"You know I've always wanted a dog." He made a laughing sound. I sat down next to him.

"Would this be a bad time for us to fool around? Because on the way over here I was thinking of all the things I could do to you." In just a second Jacob was standing before me.

"The fact that you were talking dirty to me while I phased is sooooo hot baby. But I've got to tell you the rest of the news before I fuck you."

_**thanks for reading review!**_


	8. Weird dreams

_**Okay well thanks everyone for devoting you're time and eyes to my story. Well now I think I need a beta any volunteers are welcome. ENJOY!**_

_**BPOV**_

'_So okay I lied to him I didn't want to fuck but don't you know how men are? If he even thought I was gonna get mad he would've ran for the hills. ' _

"Jacob the fact that you think I would fuck you while you've been lying to me this entire time-"

"Bella I-"He starts to interrupt me but I stop him.

"I don't care if you're a werewolf! It's the fact that you lied by omission! How do I know you weren't lying to me about EVERYTHING? You're a liar Jacob and frankly, I don't ever want to see you again!" I turn to leave but he grabs my arm.

"Bella I love you! Please just listen-"

"NO! I'm tired of listening to you're bullshit! Stay the fuck out of my life!" with that I leave and head back to my house.

_**JPOV**_

'_Well that certainly didn't go as planned.' _I sigh 'I had phased after Bella left and followed her home. 'She's a hot, sexy gorgeous girl whose pussy I want to-''FOCUS JAKE!' Embry yells at me. 'I can't she's all I think about now. Damn pack being able to read my thoughts!' 'Maybe you shouldn't be on patrols if you're head's not in the game!' Leah yells. 'Fine!'

_**BPOV**_

In my dream Jacob's running from something while he's a wolf. I look for it in the woods and catch brief glimpses of it. I grab a rock ad throw it so Jake can get away. It stops and turns to me._EDWARD._

I wake up flustered. I go to the bathroom and take a cold shower. As I pick out an outfit a text comes in from Jacob:

_**Let me explain Bella. I love you.**_

_**-J **_

_**P.S I'll be waiting in our spot.**_

Although I'm completely pissed there are some questions I have for him. But that DREAM it was so REAL. It couldn't be could it?

_**Hey guys please tell anyone and everyone about my story I need your reviews like caffeine.**_


	9. The hell I won't!

_**Please do not kill me I know I haven't updated since March but I was bummed by how little reviews I'd received anyway please review whether in good or bad fashion okay?**_

**Bella's POV**

He was waiting for me by the sign welcoming me to La Push. I scoffed at It.'Really? Welcome? I felt anything but welcome.'

"You came." He said

"Look I came because I'm curious as to whatever bullshit you're going to say next." I snap

He starts to walk towards me but I put a hand up. "I came here to TALK .No physical contact Jacob."

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair."I really don't know what to say. I'm sorry doesn't quite cut it. Bella I get it that I should've told you before –"

"You know what Jacob? It was a mistake. All of it .The sex, the fact that I love you, all of it."

"Wait what?" He says. "I think we should both just go our separate ways you know?"

"Bella it's not that easy."He sighs

"The hell it isn't" I say

"I've imprinted on you "The words just hang in the air for a moment.

"Jacob I-"

He interrupts. "Bella I've talked to the council and they said I'd imprinted"

I sat down on a nearby rock.

"Bella I-"

"Don't just don't okay?" I breathe out.

He slowly and cautiously approaches me.

I ask the question that could change my life.

"And what exactly does that entail?"

"That no matter what I love you. Think of it this way the moment I imprinted it's no longer gravity holding me to this Earth .It's you Bella."

Surprisingly I didn't freak out. I didn't run I just reached out and held his hand.

"Jacob" I whisper

"You don't want me I'm damaged goods. "I've slept with the entire football team back home, I've partied til' I forgot my own name. No one could REALLY love me. I'm just a good fuck every now and again."

"Bella I wish could see yourself the way I see you .You are beautiful, smart, kind, quirky, and a very sexual person." He winked

"So how exactly do we make this work? We're a werewolf and a spoiled princess."

He chuckles "That sounded like a really bad 80's movie" I laugh

"Hey Jacob?"

"Yes"

"Did you know it's been two days?"

"Wait what-"I see him figuring out in his head and instantly his eyes darken with lust.

"Believe me I know.

"Tomorrow okay?"

He pouts and kisses my neck.

"Jacob I'm serious .Charlie's going to freak!"

He sneaks his hand under my camisole squeezing my bra-clad breast.

I jump up really quickly."Jacob Black! I am appalled by your behavior"

He smirks "Really? I'm not convinced that you are .Did you know I can smell you?"

I blush and say "I may be turned on but I'm not stupid. Unless you are trying to get shot by my father I wouldn't suggest you trying to seduce me." I say

He pauses and thinks about this."Okay I'll wait Bella but I hope you know I don't enjoy waiting."

"Thank you "

_**OK guys please review and tell your friends about this story!1**_


	10. The end I think not

Hi everyone sorry it took so long to update I was just so bummed by the lack of reviews so I think this is gonna be the final chapter .

_**BPOV**_

Being an imprint sooo wasn't what I had of all everyone treated me like was when privacy was wanted but I had way more girl friends now since well I don't know ,Kim, & Leah have been like the sisters I've never had. And lastly Jacob he was constantly supportive of me and who I were going it all changes eventually.

When I get phone calls from my mother Renee they tend to be upbeat and cheery but I could tell this one was different.

"Mom what's wrong?" I say into my phone quietly.

I hear her sigh "Bella…. Edward went missing from the rehab center his parents sent him to." She says

It's as if all the wind was knocked out of me from that statement. "Mom what do you mean?" I question suspicious

"Well….. he left a note saying he was going to correct all the wrongs done to him"

If I wasn't scared before that certainly put fear in my heart.

"Anything else mom?"

"No" I hang up quickly.

And pick up the news reads ;

' 13 Men killed in Port Angeles this morning. Only survivors who swear a young man did it.'

Below was a sketch of Edward's face.


	11. Chapter 11:Edward returns

_A/N:Hey guys, It's been awhile. I had given up on this story until one very special author on this site encouraged me._ jovanerporvida is a major contributor. Love her and read her story Wet My Whistle. Now let's continue.

_**JPOV**_

'_Something was wrong. Like super wrong. I was tense and I felt panicky._

_I certainly couldn't be feeling this. Being in wolf form and running was the most calming thing I could do._

_Other than being with Bella. Wait…Bella! She needs me. I allow my instincts to guide me to her._

_I tried following my nose which led me to her house. Then, deep in the woods._

_There was a box there sitting in the middle of the woods with my name on it._' Changing out of my wolf form I picked it up.

Inside were photos of Bella and I over the past few weeks. Trinkets, Charms & other things I'd given her.

At the bottom of the box was a note also entitled to me.

It read:

"_Jacob,_

_I love you. But I'm putting you in danger. I have to go. Don't follow me. Hopefully the pain from the imprint won't be too bad. I hate putting you in pain but it definitely will be worse if you are dead. And don't get all macho claiming nothing can get past you. But that's not true. I love you Jacob baby. Respect my wishes and stay away. I left Charlie a separate note. Watch out for the old man will you? Love forever and Always, Bella P.S don't do anything stupid."_

I was speechless. Things were perfect. Almost too perfect.

Bella had left me, with a half-assed explanation. No! She couldn't do this. Inside of me my wolf was roaring begging me to retrieve our imprint and drag her into to OUR bed kicking and screaming.

But whatever was left of the man in me vetoed that option.

Bella was going to come back willingly. But first I was going to find her and get her out of whatever bullshit she'd gotten herself into.

_**BPOV**_

The minute I saw that picture I hightailed out of there. I left Jacob and Charlie a note explaining my departure. I then packed a bag and got the hell out of Forks. I'd be damned if I let Edward destroy them.

I wasn't stupid. Edward had money bucket loads of it. But I still had advantages. I knew how to run.

Jacob & Charlie were my family. And no one was going to hurt them.

I drove to Seattle to a condo and knocked on the door.

I was shocked to see unnaturally red eyes open the door but quickly regained my composure.

He looked over my body hungrily and motioned me inside. I followed him in hesitantly and sat down on the loveseat.

He took his place on the sofa across from me. We had an entire conversation with our eyes.

Finally breaking the silence I said. "So I heard you were looking for me Edward….What can I do for you?".

He continued to stare at me and watch my movements carefully.

I began to feel restless under his heated gaze. Fidgeting in my seat I posed my question again.

This time he laughed harshly. "Isabella Swan. The whore of Phoenix Arizona the imprint of an you reek of dog. " And then he lunged at me.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/Another chapter for your trouble. Please R& will be my first chapter in Edward's point of view. So leave me a nice note telling me the good, bad and ugly.**_

_**EPOV**_

_My mind felt like it was being torn in two. Part of me wanted to deliver the same fate of those men to Bella. But the other half….Isabella Swan was mine. And no MUTT would get her. He doesn't know how to handle her and keep her in line. But I do. Only me. _

_The humane part of me rules out her death but agrees in punishing her for spreading her legs for a dog._

"Isabella…" I coo into her ear to wake her. I marvel at the sight before my eyes. She lays naked before me, gagged and tied up.

I've always wanted to do this to her. But she was too strong and always fought me off.

She begins to stir and a look of alarm crosses over her when she sees me and the position she's in.

My Isabella begins to struggle an attempt to free herself. I laugh at her efforts causing her to glare at me.

"Hush. If I wanted you…I would've had you while you were sleeping. I just want to look at what's mine. After all the money I spent buying you things I own you. Don't forget that. You were foolish to come here without the protection of that-" I look at her and spit out "DOG!"

"He touched you Isabella and 'claimed you' as his. But as you can see I'll never let you go. EVER."

I slap her in the face and I can see her trying to contain her grunt of pain. "What made you think you had the right to give to him what's mine Isabella? The way I see it you STOLE from me. I spent almost 6 months in that center having thoughts about you and you have your legs spread for HIM."

I can see her letting her guard down and showing the true .Time to inflict some pain.

_**JPOV**_

_I could feel her. Every blow being landed on her body. I could feel her practically begging me to be there._

_My wolf whimpered in pain and in desperation. My Pack brothers had tuned in and slowly tuning into the thoughts going through my mind reading the letter._

_The closer we got the worse the blows felt. But they barely registered on me now._

_Approaching the condo I changed back and didn't bother putting clothes on._

_I barely remembered climbing the steps to find her. Just followed my instincts and my nose._

The door was open and Bella lay on the floor naked with a sheet thrown halfway across her body. She was face down unconscious and bloody. I quickly ran to her side and turn her over. What I saw before me couldn't be my Bella. Her face was swollen.

Blood was all over. One of her eyes was swollen shut. Purple and blue bruises were all over her beautiful face. Her lips were busted. Nose was swollen and looked like it was broken.

I haven't cried since my mother died. But holding her like that I began sobbing and apologizing. I couldn't imagine who would ever do something like that to my angel. Whoever did this would pay.

I wouldn't rest until Bella was ok and the person responsible had the same injuries she did. They'd never find the body.

_**So did you guys like it? I'm quite proud of myself two chapters in one day! What do we think we should do about Jacob's threat? Visit my page for my poll options. Or you could review and tell CJ**_


End file.
